


Talking to the Moon

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry misses draco, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Talking to the moonTrying to get to youIn hopes you're on the other side talking to me tooOr am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?Song: Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by Bruno Mars' song 'Talking to the Moon'

Harry was keeping guard while Ron and Hermione where sleeping in the tent. A blanket was warming him while the moon casted some light on the otherwise dark night.

They were on the hunt; running from being hunted and trying to hunt down the Horcruxes. He didn't know what to do, he was lost without a clue of where to go next, he was scared of what would happen, not only to him, but also to the ones he loved, though he tried not to show he was afraid.

Harry sighed, looking up at the moon, only one person in his mind. Where was he? Was he safe?

Harry knew that the answer to the first question was either Hogwarts or the Malfoy Manor, but that didn't do anything to soothe his worries.

No one was safe in times of war, much less if they were sharing their home with a mad man. It filled Harry with worry, he wanted Draco to be safe and he was clinging to the hope that his parents would keep him as safe as possible. Even though they were who they were, Harry knew they loved their son.

He missed Draco greatly, it had been months since the last time they had seen each other, and Harry longed to be able to hold Draco in his arms and kiss him like he used to. He just wanted to be next to him, to feel the comfort of having him there, to know that he was alive.

Hermione and Ron had noticed that there was some kind of worry clouding his mind, but they hadn't asked questions yet and Harry was glad for that. He didn't know how he would be able to explain that he and Draco Malfoy had been talking for over a year and that somewhere along the way they had fallen hard for each other.

They would surely think Harry was out of his mind, falling for the "enemy", they would likely claim that Draco was leading him on in an attempt to help Voldemort's cause and make Harry suffer, they would try to make him believe that Harry's heart would get broken.

He couldn't tell them, not yet, not when the war was knocking on the door.

Draco was important to Harry, too important to let his friends insecurities get in the way of their relationship. 

Harry wondered if Draco was worried about him too, he wondered if he sat in his room, - assuming he was in the Manor, - and asked himself where Harry was, if he was ok and alive, he wondered if Draco was hurting because of the distance as much as he was.

Maybe he was sitting near the window, looking at the same sky Harry was looking at, thinking about him like he was thinking about Draco, worrying and hurting. 

Harry just wanted to look at him, to touch him, to hug him, to kiss him. He just wanted Draco alive, and safe in his arms.

"I miss you, Draco," he whispered as if the moon could hear him and, somehow, tell Draco what he had said. "I miss you too much."

During the day, Harry had his friends to distract him from his thoughts of Draco and when he would be able to see him again, but at night, when he was alone keeping guard, there was no one who could talk to him and make him think about something else, something that didn't hurt to think about the way thinking about Draco did.

Sometimes he wishes he could just go to one of his friends and tell them what's going on in his mind, tell them just how worried and hurt he is, tell them how much he loves Draco, but Harry fears their reaction, he fears the disappointment and wariness he knows he would see in their eyes if he tells them.

No, Hermione and Ron would never be able to understand what he was going through; the person they cared for deeply wasn't on the other side of the war, with no way out except death. 

Harry shouldn't be as scared as he was, he was supposed to defeat Voldemort and being afraid of everything wasn't going to help him doing it, but he just couldn't help it. People were going to die in the war, that was inevitable, and Harry just wished and hoped that no one he cared for died.

He knew that if Draco was with him and had, somehow, heard his thoughts, he would put a comforting arm around his shoulders and would bring him closer, maybe even place a kiss on top of his head. Draco was good with showing affection and comforting Harry when they were alone. 

Foolishly and quite childishly, Harry closed his eyes and wished for Draco, clinging to the hope that fairytales would come true and he would be there when he opened his eyes. Obviously, such thing didn't happen, and, when he opened his eyes, the only thing Harry could see was the moon, and Harry just sighed in defeat.

Was Draco ok? Was he alive and breathing? Was he thinking about Harry with the same heavy feeling in his chest? Was he at the manor with his parents and the Dark Lord or was he at Hogwarts with his fellow Slytherins? When would Harry see him again?

Harry wanted someone to answer his questions, but he was alone, those questions were impossible to answer and the moon was just looking at him sadly. Maybe Draco was wondering the same things, maybe he was asking the moon, too tired of keeping things to himself like Harry was.

Harry could only hope that they would see each other soon. He could only hope that he would get to hold Draco again. Hope was the only thing left to hold onto.

But it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. Because Harry would never be ready to lose Draco, he would never be able to stop thinking about him, he would never be able to stop worrying, he would never be able to stop wanting Draco beside him and because Harry Potter would never be able to stop loving Draco Malfoy.

The moon knew this. The moon knew that both boys were hurting, one on the clearing in the forest, outside the tent where his friends rested, and the other one on the window of his too big, too empty room. The moon knew that both boys needed each other, but the moon couldn't do anything to bring them closer to each other so that they could embrace like they deserved. The moon could only hope that they would be ok like the both of them were doing and so it only looked at them sadly.


End file.
